Stinky working beasts
by Rouge Mage
Summary: Illyria and Ginny must chse after an escaped maical creature. Response to challenge 959 on twisting the hellmouth.


Title: Stinky working beasts

Author: Rouge Mage

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm borrowing. I defiantly don't own Illyria. Nor do I own Ginny. I don't own the worlds they exist in. If I did I would be one happy person. As it is I only own this idea, as simple as it is.

Rating: FR13 to be safe.

Summary: Illyria and her new friend have a disagreement over the choice of creature to aid them on a bit of a trip.

Spoilers: End of Angel and CoS for Harry Potter.

Challenge: 959 4-Letter-Drabble-Challenge

Letters used: IGLT

Word Count: 800

Ginny was watching Illyria with a hint of amusement in her gaze. She was trying to not laugh at Illyria. Seeing someone who was supposed to be very powerful arguing in a foreign language with a native about the llamas they were going to be using was amusing.

"Illyria, I don't think you want to use that brown one," Ginny called She recalled faintly that the llama Illyria wanted to use wasn't really a llama. Hagrid had called a creature like that a lusertero, false llamas that tended to apperate when started. Thankfully as far as magical creatures went this one was mostly harmless.

"I disagree Ginny Weasly. This creature is strong, I desire its use," Illyria said. Ginny was thanking Merlin that Illyria was wearing her guise of Fred Burkle today. No need to scare the native who as far as Ginny could tell was just a muggle.

The man said something to Illyria. Something that appeared to annoy Illyria. She started to speak in a harsh tone. It startled the lusertero it seemed, because the creature disappeared with a pop.

Illyria just tilted her head as the native fainted. Then turned to face Ginny with an almost confused look flickering in her gaze. She was trying her best to act like a human.

"I do not believe a llama is supposed to do that when startled," she said in a as a matter of fact tone.

Ginny merely sighed, "That was no llama. That was a lusertero. They apperate when they've become terrified. Usually muggles wouldn't be in possession of one. Normally they tend to favor handlers who have magic of some kind."

Illyria nodded as if something had clicked. "Mr. Giles had recommended this man to me. I imagine this weakling must have some small measure of magic." Of course Illyria hadn't told Ginny, which may have been a mistake; not that Illyria would ever admit to such a thing. She did not see the omission as a mistake.

Ginny's eyes went wide. Then she narrowed them. "You could have told me. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. But I think maybe we could get the lusertero back. I mean, if you really want us to use it for transporting these books." She motioned with a wave of her hand to the books they were supposed to be delivering.

"I would, the creature would be less likely to die," Illyria said in that calm calculated tone that Ginny had grown used to. And Ginny found that this was oddly comforting, not that she would ever admit it to the God-King.

"Then let's go find him. I don't think he went very far," Ginny said with an adventurous grin as she slung her pack over one shoulder. Very pleased that she had used a weight reducing charm on her pack, no need to hurt herself. Illyria was following behind Ginny with fluid steps that Fred never had.

It didn't take them long to find the lusertero. Though Illyria was starting to notice that the llama like creature was producing an odd odor as they returned to the man who was selling the llamas. He had woken up, and spoke quickly with Illyria apologizing in Spanish for fainting like that. Illyria had not been impressed by the man. Ginny still wasn't sure what the two of them had been speaking about. But she did understand the exchange of money. She still thought muggle money was rather stupid, being printed on paper and all seemed just so stupid. Couldn't one of those muggle computers be used to make fake money, she had asked Illyria once. Though Illyria seemed pretty sure that it was impossible, they had asked one of the Slayers. It had been rather funny at the time to see the fish like expressions a Slayer could make.

"Come Ginny, we must pack," Illyria said with a nod. Ginny grinned and helped Illyria pack up the lusertero up. First the books, some of which were t help the Slayer based up in the mountains in Chile deal with what Giles had called a 'hell well'. Though part of her wondered what would become of the creature once they were done with him.

So she asked Illyria with a curious look. Illyria did manage a smile while using Fred's face.

"You did say we needed a pet for our home….My friend," she managed to say with less of a clip to her voice. Ginny was a tad bit more pleased. This seemed to be less acting on Illyria's part. Which just made a tiny bubble of pride swell in Ginny.

Ginny grinned at her friend. "Fantastic. Our semi-terrified friend needs a name though."

Illyria wrinkled her nose, "The stinky beast of burden shall be called...Llama."

Ginny just nodded happily.


End file.
